I'm Coming Home
by Flyss
Summary: Jason Gideon comes home after a case and he doesn't expect to meet his daughter who is waiting for him. She is in a bad condition and Gideon realizes that he has made a lot of mistakes in his life.


**Hello :)**

**I am from Germany and I write FanFictions to improve my English and because it's fun :)**

**This is my first Criminal Minds FanFiction. Reviews and criticism are welcome!**

The door opened and he came in, closing the door behind him.  
>I had waited for him.<br>He didn't expect to see me already at home, I could see that much in his face.  
>Confused he walked over to me and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table, after giving me a little kiss on my head. I responded to nothing.<br>He folded his hands, then he opened his mouth and said two words.  
>Those two words I was always hearing.<br>"I'm sorry"  
>Bitterly, I laughed, settling no longer for this sentence.<br>"Oh really" I replied tired of his excuses. Quietly, he sighed.  
>Of course he noticed that this time it wouldn't be that easy for him to calm me down. I was tired. Tired of him being everywhere in the U.S., but not by his daughter; his only living family. Tired of spending weeks alone and having no one to talk to at dinner. Tired of not knowing when he was leaving for a case and when he was coming back. Tired of his lazy excuses. Tired of his broken promises. Tired of him being a profiler and not my Dad.<br>We had talked so often about this. I had told him about my loneliness so many times. But it hadn't change an0ything.  
>I just stared at him, focusing on his eyes. He stared back.<br>I could see no emotion on his face, he was like a blank page. Was he...?  
>Of course he was. Reading body language was his specialty, but I refused to show emotion, also. Being the daughter of a profiler was the best exercise for hiding emotions and, after 17 years of practice, I was good at it. But not good enough.<br>Sometimes I was inattentive and made little mistakes which, Jason Gideon, of course, didn't miss. But this time it was unnecessary. I had told him what was bothering me.  
>"You don't have to read my mind Jason! You know it!" I said deprecatingly, averting my eyes.<br>He froze.I had never called him Jason before, it had always been Dad. Suddenly, my hand began to tremble and after only a few seconds, the other hand began, too.  
>Immediatley he got up and came around the table, not letting his gaze drift from me for even a second.<br>"Zoe look me in the eyes" he demanded, but, I ignored it.  
>"Zoe" he said again, this time, his voice much firmer. Unwilling, I turned my head and my eyes met his.<br>He checked my pupils, then he cursed. "Did you drink alcohol?"  
>I shrugged and grinned at him.<br>You didn't need to be a profiler to know what this reaction meant.  
>"Damn! How much?" he just asked. I shrugged again.<br>Yes, I had drunk a bit, but it had only been 2 or 3 beers... or that was what I could remember. With superhuman speed, or that was what it seemed to me, he took out his cellphone and dialed 911. I only heard a few isolated words, the shaking had become to powerful.  
>"...alcohol poising..end first stage... ambulance now...17 years old"<br>Slowly, my brain connected the words and after I had realized what he was going to do, I started to protest. "Thaatt's rubbisssssh Dad, I just have to sleeeeeep a little bit and eeeeeverything will be fiiiine" I had no success.  
>"I won't argue with you about that! You will be taken to the hospital."<br>"Fine", I grumbled and closed my eyes. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the shaking fade away and the only thing I still could feel was a large fatigue.  
>"Look at me Zoe" my Dad told me but I didn't care.<br>"Zoe you need to look at me! Listen, I promise we will talk about this later, but for now you need to keep your eyes open! Do you hear me?"  
>"No" I answered annoyed at the fact that he wouldn't just let me sleep.<br>I didn't open my eyes, so he took my hand and asked me to squeeze.  
>This was absolutely not the way I had planned to end this conversation.<br>The ambulance arrived and I was taken to the hospital. The whole ride I was in a dozy state and still in the hospital, when they were doing tests with me, the whole world seemed to have been wrapped in cotton wool. And it was then, at that point, that I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_Beta read by Shadoe Dysteria (Thank you)_ :)

_I don't own Criminal Minds and I don't earn money for this._


End file.
